


Carpe Diem (Seize the Day)

by Juvia_Lockser



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Ancient Rome, Did I mention Gruvia? XD, F/M, GRUVIA!, Gruvia - Freeform, History, Slight Lyvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia_Lockser/pseuds/Juvia_Lockser
Summary: *Only rated 'T' for language and violence, nothing else :)*Rome, at the height of it's glory, under the magnificent rule of Ur (the empress) and her two sons, Gray and Lyon. Juvia is a simple slave who works for Bora. When both princes' attention turns on Juvia's master for murder, the villa is thrown into chaos, romance ensues.*****I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries but rest assured, the actual story is a lot better ^.^*****





	1. Chapter 1: A dip in the waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Gruvia fans out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Gruvia+fans+out+there).



> Hey Guys! Thanks for clicking on this story! Now, I've never written a fanfiction before but I was given the prompt and couple from a friend... so here it goes I guess ^.^ Don't be shy about criticism, as I would love to learn more about writing. Now just to be clear... THIS IS A GRUVIA fanfiction. Lyvia is only Lyon flirting and such. I love Gruvia so much, they are perfect for each other. Nalu might be added later (comment if you want one made.)

JUVIA POV  
Adjusting my toga, I walk into the open atrium of Bora, my master. My life has not been a very happy one, no romance, no friends, just the life of a simple slave in ancient Rome. I am 17 years old, turning 18 tomorrow, in fact. For my birthday I’ve planned no events, no celebration… nothing. I’m sure to ask Bora if I can take the day off and visit the lake, my favorite place to be. Anyway, enough about my sad life story, I just hope someday, my life will get better. Is that just wishful thinking? Perhaps, but a girl can dream. Right?  
“Juvia.” His voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Unfortunately, not in time to stop me from tripping over the edge of the marble fountain with nymphs sporting flower crowns. If splashing into the cold water wasn’t enough to bring me out of my daydreams, I don’t know what was. I huffed as I pushed up on my arms, my long, wavy blue hair flattening to the sides of my head as water rushes over me. His voice breaks into a soft chuckle.  
“Just like you dear, in the water where you belong. You are so clumsy.” He jokes and offers me his hand. Hesitantly, I take it and he pulls me up and out of the fountain in one fluid motion.  
“Sorry Domine.” I bowed my head, using the Latin word for master.  
“Normally, I’d find that clumsiness charming, but not in front of important guests.” His soft voice and smile gave way to that of sternness and a frown. He gestured to the two most handsome boys I’ve ever seen, over his shoulder.  
“Juvia is so sorry Domine.” I bow quickly, getting ready to take my leave, my white toga, and blue hair already starting to dry. I turn and something stops me from taking another step.  
“What was that?” His frown deepened. “Talking in third person again?”  
“Uh- no Juv- I- I am sorry and will go now.” I try to escape his tight grip, to no avail. His grip tightens on my wrist and he pulls me uncomfortably close, turning his head to whisper in my ear.  
“You will be punished FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME DEAR.” He said the last part loudly, pushing me to the floor. Bora wound his hand back, about to strike me. What can I do? He’s my master and I am but a slave… What could I do but let him. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for impact. When a few seconds passed and there was nothing, I boldly opened my eyes.  
“That won’t be necessary, Bora.” Said a raven haired man, holding Bora’s arm back and stopping it from striking. “I’m sure she’s learned her lesson already, what with you screaming at her a second ago and everything.” The young man couldn’t have been much older than I, but more handsome than Apollo could ever hope to be. I felt my cheeks grow red as his eyes met mine. Immediately averting my gaze to the floor, I got up and left, mumbling a simple, “Thank you.” as I passed. As I was about to push through the door, it swung open. Lifting my eyes, I see the other man, this one with white hair. He smiled as I passed.  
“Let me get that for you, Miss.” He holds it open for me while the other boy glares at him from Bora’s side. Weird I think and shake it off, walking through the door and clasping my arms together in front of me. I’m just a slave, why would anyone call me ‘Miss’? With that distraction, it’s not long until I see the blue door to my room. I love it so much, It’s the deepest blue and decorated like the sea. It even has a door leading to a small cove if I ever want to swim. I know, It’s not the typical room of a household slave, but I am the head of the slaves here. Bora tends to show more of a softer side to me, than with the others in his Villa. Yea. Softer. I mentally roll my eyes. Since I’m already wet, I change into the typical roman swimwear and decide to swim, clearing my mind with the cool water and natural beauty of the outdoors. 

RAVEN HAIRED MAN POV  
I can’t believe he almost hit her. And for what? Falling into water? Since when was that a crime? I am the Empress Ur’s son, I have seen how many other Romans treat their slaves, but never before have I ever acted in such a manner. Even we, as the imperial family, treat our slaves with respect. They may be ‘slaves’, but they are still people. Wait, what is Lyon doing? He’s.... holding the door open? And calling her ‘Miss’?  
*TIME SKIP*  
Lyon and I were in our temporary room in Bora’s Villa. Lyon was babbling non-stop about something, I really didn’t care about what he had to say, and I was staring out the window into the courtyard when we heard a splash. Both of us threw our heads in the direction of the courtyard the sound came from, me having to peek around the curtains on our window. What we saw was not something we expected to see. It was the blue haired girl from earlier, she had just fallen into the water (again [AN/ or so he thought XD]) of what looked like a cove? The waters were rough and splashed onto the rocks, throwing a salty mist in our faces.  
“Wasn’t that-” Before Lyon could finish his sentence I leapt out the window, “Gray! Where are you going?! Idiot!” He called after me, leaping out too. Arriving at the water’s edge, I stare deep into the angry liquid. It would be impossible to find her in all of this, her hair was the same vibrant blue as the water itself, and her skin as pale as the white caps of the waves. Why do I care so much? Not thinking about that question at all (because I honestly don't have a clue why), I dive into the water, instantly feeling the cold soaking my toga. I don’t mind the cold, I never really have, being an ice mage and all, I’ve really gotten used to it. I swim downwards, or at least what I think is down (it’s hard to tell in the dark waters), until I feel a hand. I grip on to it, and pull, feeling somewhat of a resistance. I pay no heed and pull harder, this time bringing her up to the surface.  
“What the hell are you doing? Let me go.” She demands, looking at me confused and a bit upset. Immediately, my grip loosens until it is no more and my arm falls lightly to my side. “Juvia is sorry!” She suddenly panics as if she just remembered her place. “Ugh- I mean I am sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you Domine.” She looks down, climbing out of the water and offering her hand to me.She pulls me out of the water with surprising strength, and I shake my head at her.  
“It’s just Gray.” I told her. “You don’t have to worry about Domine.” I give her a slight smile and she returns it.  
“Juvia would feel bad if she didn’t address the Empress’ son in a more respectful manner. If you do not wish to be called Domine, Juvia has a better name for you… Gray-sama.” She smiles and bows. I roll my eyes and laugh.  
“1st of all, you don’t have to bow. And secondly- did you just talk in third person?” I ask her, and the corner of my mouth lifts up.  
“Oh sorry- Ju- I talk like that on accident. I thought that I had broken the habit years ago, but sometimes I slip up.” She looked down at something on her arm subconsciously. “Dominus Bora doesn’t like it, he says it makes me seem childish. Even though I am turning 18 tomorrow.” Now she was running her fingers along what looked like a scar, where her smooth skin turned into a sharp, jagged line, no longer than her pinky, but still visible.  
“Cool, I'm 18 too. By the way, what happened there?” Surprised, she jumped a little and swiftly pulled her arm behind her back.  
“Oh nothing, Juvia has to go now.” Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. “Pro ratione voluntas! (Dammit!) I need to go now.” Before she left, I grab her free hand and turn her around to face me.  
“It’s not nothing, I saw it. Is that a scar?” I ask. She slowly nods and turns her arm to show me.  
“It is just a scar, so… “ She trailed off, as if lost in thought.  
“Did…” I take a moment to gather my thoughts. “Did Bora do this?” She hesitates, then decides that it’s ok and nods.  
“It was an accident, you see, Juvia was down in the cove and didn’t notice the time, he got mad that she wasn’t ready and pushed her. Juvia fell against a sharp rock.” She told me in kind of a rush. She was talking in third person again, which meant this was serious. “Pro ratione voluntas! I did it again, didn’t I?” She gave a forced laugh as if this whole situation was making her uncomfortable, which it probably was. “Paenitet, me tibi molestum esse non vult. Et nunc vado.” (Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll go now.) She apologized and looked down again, turning to walk away.

“Manere!” (wait!) I call after her, and she stops. “What were you doing in the cove in the first place?” I was genuinely curious about that.  
“Oh, that… can I... trust you with something?” She tilted her head in question.  
“Utique.” (Of course). I nod my head and Juvia takes a deep breath.  
“Then perhaps this would be ok… to show you.” She said slowly, walking to the water’s edge. Juvia stretches her hands forward, fingertips extended to the water. “Slicer aqua!” (Water Slicer!) She jerks her arm in a slashing motion, towards the ground. Water shoots from her hand to break a chunk of rock across the cove, making a splash as it sank beneath the waves. I sat there, arms crossed, giving a little smirk.  
“Th-” I started but got cut off.  
“That was amazing!” Lyon finished for me. Damn… I forgot he was here. Since he was so silent I didn’t realize he had caught up to me, and was now standing next to me, staring at Juvia. “Are you a mage too?” He asked Juvia eagerly. Only a select few were born with such abilities. The only other mage we knew was our mother, Ur.  
“Etiam. (Yes.) I am a Water Mage.” She smiled a bit, then questioned Lyon, “And what do you mean by ‘too’?”  
“Bene, (Well,) I am an Ice Mage. It’s pretty rare to find another mage, let alone a Water Mage!” He looked to me for confirmation.  
“Etiam. (Yes.) Mages are pretty hard to come across in Rome, and up until now, we thought water mages didn’t exist. At least, that’s what we’d been taught.” I explained to her.  
“Are you also some kind of mage, Gray-sama?” She tilted her head slightly again. She’s kind of cute- WHAT AM I THINKING?! Get it together Gray! I mentally scold myself, only to realize she’s waiting patiently for an answer.  
“Uh… I’m also an ice mage.”  
“Frigus! (Cool!) You and…” She trailed off a bit.  
“Lyon.” My stupid, white haired brother told her, realizing she didn’t know his name.  
“Iustum, (Right,) Lyon-sama and Gray-sama have the same magic.” She commented, giving laughter of amusement and clapped her hands once. “I was in the cove because I can breathe underwater, I always feel at home there.” She smiles and looks longingly at the water. Her head perked up as if she just remembered something. “Please don’t tell Bora… He doesn’t know and I’d rather it stay that way.”  
“Utique, (Of course,) Juvia-chan.” Lyon smiled at her and she freaked out.  
“Ch-chan?” She asked nervously, Lyon nodded and I noticed a light pink play at her cheeks, even still, a shocked expression was shown on her face.  
“JUVIA!!” Someone calls and I already know it’s her master, Bora. She jumps and spins around, looking to Bora, who was in the window of his own room. “What the infernum (hell) are you doing out there?!” He looked pissed. She looked down, gave a little bow and spoke;  
“Paenitet, Domine.” (Sorry Sir.) Juvia walked into the house, looking down- not saying anything to us.  
“You need to FOCUS, Juvia.” I could hear Bora’s angry voice from outside. “If dinner for our guests aren’t perfect, I’ll sell you, got it?” He warned, and I could tell from his voice he was serious. Damn, why is he so cruel to her? He’s nice one minute, even favors her, but is a complete asshole the next. Is this guy Bipolar or what? 

JUVIA POV  
Realizing Bora was 100% serious, I decide to get down to the kitchen at once to help the cooks out. For the meat course, pigeon is served. The roasted bird is a tender golden color, to perfection. I gather fresh nuts and berries for the dessert portion from Bora’s outside garden and trees in the back. Gray-sama and Lyon-sama should be pleased with this feast, not to mention Bora. Please Fortuna, (Goddess of fortune) please let him be satisfied with the meal. If he wasn’t, I don’t know what would happen. Being sold was one of the worst things a master could do to his slaves. Taking a deep breath, I leave the itchen to tend to their needs.  
“Is everything okay Domine?” I ask, trying not to interrupt him. Lyon-sama speaks first, then Gray-sama.  
“Juvia-chan, it’s perfect!” Lyon-sama’s eyes widened as he praised me. I smile and nod.  
“Constat, (Agreed,) this is very good Juvia. Please tell the other’s my thanks.” Gray-sama told me.  
“Magna! (Great!) I will take my leave now.” I turn to leave but something stops me.  
“Actually, Juvia, wait.” Bora said gripping my wrist.  
“What is it Domine?” I ask. What could he possibly want now?  
“I would like to have a conversation in the other room.” He said with somewhat anger in his voice. I slowly nod my head yes, and we walk into the next room, him still gripping my wrist.  
“Wha-” I was cut off by Bora’s voice. Yep, he was angry.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked me pointedly.  
“I don’t under-” I was interrupted again and blinked thrice fast.  
“Just who do you think you are, making the Princes call you by that.”  
“Bu-”  
“I don’t want to hear it. You are a slave and I shall address you as such. Do you understand?” He glared down at me and I took a slight step back.  
“Domine, it’s not like I demanded they call me by that… Gray-sama and Lyon-sama decided that on their own. Who am I to decline?” He threw his hands into the air.  
“Oh and now you aren’t addressing them as Domine?! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?” I stop speaking now, in order to stop this from escalating. “Wow,” He laughs an angry laugh, which actually terrifies me. “And to think… you used to be my favorite, Juvia.” He shook his head now. “I found you on the streets, brought you in, treat you like a daughter, and THIS is how you repay me?!?”  
“D-daughter?!” I yell/ask. “You never treated Juvia like a daughter. You hit her, you kicked her… is that any way to treat a daughter to you?” I was getting more riled up by the second. “No, Juvia was never your daughter Bora, she was just another slave to physically abuse!” With that, I slapped my hands over my mouth. Why would I say that? That was so loud and out of place. Bora’s face got redder with anger. I thought his head might explode. Damn, I’ve really done it now.  
“KNOW YOUR PLACE SLAVE!” He said, emphasis on the ‘slave’. “I swear to Jupiter I will kill you!” Just then, the door to the room barged open.  
“You are done, Bora.” Gray-sama said pointing a finger at Bora who still had his own encasing my wrist.  
“Yeah, we’ve heard all about how you treat your slaves. You’ve killed 3 so far. We only came here to catch you in the act, looks like we’ve won.” Lyon flashed a smile at me and Bora released my wrist, walking closer to the brothers.  
“You-” He whipped his head back around to face me. “You ruined my life!” Shocked, I took a step back, my hands brushing against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: (Plus Author's Note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Let me just start out by saying; I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to add a chapter a few days ago, but my sister recently fell and broke her arm. I was with her all day and I haven't been able to update recently. I don't even know if anyone will even read this, (or chapter 2) as I am a terrible writer, but whoever is still reading, I want to say thank you. I know this chapter is short, but I'd just like to have something posted today for those who wanted it. P.S. Don't be afraid to comment ideas for this story, or another I can/will write for you (I'm starting to get a little bit of writer's block.) Thank you so much!

(AN: I’m going to stop with the -sama when she’s not speaking, it must get as annoying to read as it is to type XD)

“ No, you’ve ruined your own life, everyone will know you’re a murderer.” Lyon fired back, with Gray nodding in agreement behind him.  
“ What?” At this point Bora was beginning to look desperate. “I can’t- wha- …. Why-” He turned back to me, taking an aggressive step forward. His face was really red and he raised hand. Before he could strike me, I stopped his arm with my left one,then counterattacked with a strike of my own, landing a nice, hard, punch to his face. There was a sickening crunch as (what I assume was) his nose broke.  
Lyon and Gray stared at me intensely with their mouths dropped open.  
“Oh my Jupiter! Good job Juvia-chan~!” Lyon clapped.  
I would have blushed at the attention turned on me, but I was too busy advancing upon Bora, who was now on the floor, holding his nose.  
“How dare you blame me?!” I cried an kneeled next to him, holding my hands close to my chest as I yelled at him. “You killed my mother! You killed my father! Even my older brother! You are truly evil, Bora! Your 3 victims? They were my family!” crying harder now, my hands were over my eyes. I take a shaky breath in when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, and look behind me. Gray was behind me, his hand on my shoulder and offering me a sympathetic look.  
“My uh… My dad, Siver, was killed when I was young, I know how you feel. It’ll be okay.” He added, giving my shoulder a little squeeze, and I gently place my hand on top of his.  
“Gratias Tibi, Gray-sama.” (Thank you, Gray-sama.) I gave a little smile, looking up at him to show I am comforted by his words.  
“Tu gratissimum, Juvia.” (You’re welcome, Juvia) Gray removed his hand from my shoulder, and stood back up, turning to look at Lyon. The other ice mage had already given Bora to his soldiers.  
*TIMESKIP*  
Today was a hot one, as the sun shone down upon the open marketplace, peltering us with waves of heat. I glanced around, I was standing between Bora’s former cook and his former chambermaid. When a slave’s master dies (or is ‘removed’ from the household somehow), said slave, along with all other slaves, are sold again. Did I really want to be sold? No, I could get bought by some weirdo or something. Do I really have a choice? No, of course not, the law is the law.  
“What’s happening mommy?” One slave’s daughter asks. If only she knew what could happen. I mentally sigh and turn my head towards the large marble statue of what I can make an educated guess, was Gray and Lyon’s father.” (A/N: I know that Silver isn’t Lyon’s father, and Gray and Lyon aren’t related to Ur… but I chose this way because It’s easier to write. ^.^) Their father was the best damn emperor we’ve ever had, and the night he was murdered, was the night even the heavens cried. It was downcast for weeks, and this time, it was not my doing. A woman stops in front of me and brings me into the present, blinking thrice. She had on a long blood red tunic, the material fluttering around her, signifying it must’ve been silk; she was important or wealthy. Her stola was an even deeper red (if that was even possible,) and had huge chunks of ruby adorning her wrists and neck, her black hair pulled into a pony.  
“Cara, (Dear,) come look at this girl.” She said to the man behind her, who turned and looked at me.  
“Great Jupiter,”A look of shock on his face. “What striking blue hair.” He reached up to touch it, and I was trying not to flinch. The woman looked directly into my eyes.  
“What did you dye it with? A dye that vibrant must’ve been expensive… Impressive!” She remarked.  
“Uh- um… It’s all natural, Domina.” I replied, knowing what reaction I’d receive. She granted it, confirming my thoughts. Her eyes were wide, and she put a hand over her mouth.  
“Natural?!” She freaked out. Dear Jupiter, please help me.I prayed, I didn’t want this much attention on me. Too late. People had already gathered around. Subconsciously, I scooted closer to one of my… ‘friends’, she had white hair and her name was Mirajane. An older looking man in particular fought his way through the crowd and smiled when he saw us.  
“Pulchra… (Beautiful…) I will buy them.” He started pulling out a purse of talents. Shit. I think, I can already tell he is the bad kind of owner, the ones who only want one thing. I could sense Mirajane had also come to this realization from the way she shifted, uncomfortably, beside me. His smile widened, showing crooked teeth, as his payment was accepted. Mira and I look at each other, seeing the fear in our eyes. “Come on, let’s go girls.” He said and grabbed each of us by the hand. As much as we wanted to resist, we couldn’t. We could be given worse punishment for rebelling, even killed. Suddenly, the hand grabbing mine was thrown off, and so was Mira’s.  
“Not so fast.”


End file.
